AN UNEXPECTED YEAR
by AK47RULES
Summary: Jesse and Beca as a couple thought this year would be the best one for them, but what it would be the opposite of what they thought it would be? Summary sucks (Story's better...I hope)
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNEXPECTED YEAR**

**-TRAVEL TO BARDEN-**

**-JESSE-**

Jesse hummed to the song 'Don't You' from the soundtrack of 'The Breakfast Club'. He wasn't humming to it just because it was one of his favorite movies, but it was because his girlfriend, Beca, sang it to him during last year's ICCA's.

Every time he reminisces about that moment, it always brings a smile to his face. He turned to his left to see Beca sleeping quietly. He pushed aside a hair out of Beca's face, making him see her face clearer.

Jesse always knew how cute Beca is when she sleeps, but he never dared to tell that to her, except for that one time, and it didn't went well. And from that moment on he decided to keep it to himself.

Jesse turned his gaze back to the road. He was driving the car his dad bought for him, his dad told him that they actually bought it on his birthday last January, but they decide to give him the car after the previous school year.

He then noticed something, a vehicle swerve in front of their car. It kept driving towards them; it was as if a lunatic was driving the car. He did the only thing his senses told him. He pushed and pushed at the car horn but the car kept coming.

He heard Beca ask:

"**What's happening?"**

"**I don't know"** was the only thing he replied.

The car kept coming. And seconds later, before he knew it, Jesse blacked out.

_**At the hospital…**_

**-JESSE-**

Jesse woke up with the smell of antiseptics.

"**Hey, Jesse. How do you feel?"** he heard someone say. And he instantly knew it was his co-Treble, Benji.

"**I'm good, my leg hurts a bit"** he replied.

"**You might be wondering where the others are, they're at the cafeteria."** Benji explained. Jesse replied with a nod.

Jesse looked around him and saw that his leg was in a cast, and then he heard a voice ask:

"**Good to see you're already awake, Mr. Swanson. If you've any questions you may ask me. By the way, I'm Sarah Stanley, and I'll be your nurse as you are staying here, you can call me, Sarah"** the nurse explained.

"**Hey, um…Sarah, can you tell me why I got here?"** he asked his nurse.

"**Well, a civilian saw you both in the car, unconscious. Then he decided to call 911, and then as soon as the ambulance arrived he left. He also said that the driver of the car that crashed into yours left the scene." ** The nurse replied.

"**What do you mean 'both'?"** he asked the nurse.

Then it soon came to him that he was with Beca when they got into the car accident.

"**I've got to see Beca"** he told them, and then he tried to stand. As soon as his foot reached the floor, he felt pain went up his leg.

He let out a scream.

"**Jesse, you need to rest. You're not even half-way healed yet, you need to rest if you want to see Ms. Mitchell earlier"** the nurse told him, helping him lay back down on his bed.

"**She's right, Jesse, you have to rest"** Benji told him.

"**But how is Beca?"** Jesse asked the nurse.

"**Mr. Swanson, I hate to break it to you, but Ms. Mitchell's not awake yet. Most of the impact of the car crash was on the side where she was sitting in"** the nurse explained.

A tear trickled down Jesse's face.

"**I need to see her! Please! Just let me!"** he cried out.

"**Jesse, you need to rest. If Beca was here, she would've had told you the same thing. Just stay here, if you followed what the nurse wants you to do, you could probably visit Beca tomorrow" **Benji told him.

Jesse nodded reluctantly.

"**OK, I'll be back later. I'll report to the doctor about Jesse already waking up. I'll be back later"** the nurse told them.

As soon as the nurse left, Benji spoke up,

"**Are you hungry, Jesse? I could go get you some dinner of you want to"** Benji told him.

"**I'm not hungry" **Jesse replied dully.

"**OK, dude. I know you need some time alone, I'll be back later"** Benji told him. Then he left the room.

**-BENJI-**

As soon as Benji was out of Jesse's hospital room, he went straight to Beca's hospital room were almost everyone was there, except for Kolio and Uni who was in the cafeteria eating their dinner.

"**How'd it go?"** Donald asked him.

Benji shook his head, and then spoke up.

"**Guys, I know I was supposed to make him feel better, but I don't know what to tell him, I don't know how he feels I've never been in that kind of position before. The only thing that I know that could make him feel better is Beca waking up"** Benji explained, and then he sat down on the seat next to Lily.

"**But the problem is, we don't know when that will happen"** Fat Amy complained.

"**How's Beca, anyway? Any signs of her waking up, or any movements at all?"** Benji asked.

"**No, none at all"** Chloe replied.

"**If I ever get my hands on that driver, I'm going to pound him like a cheesecake"** Fat Amy said.

"**If only there could be a way to make Beca wake up faster"** Chloe said.

"**Yeah, if only there is"** Aubrey said.

Everyone went silent after that.


	2. BACK TO BARDEN

**CHAPTER 2 - BACK TO BARDEN -**

**-JESSE-**

Jesse's discharging from this hospital is today. Everyone keeps telling him that he should be happy about it, including some of the Trebles. But, how could he be happy if he knows that Beca's still unconscious here in the hospital.

The doctor says that she might be in a coma, and that she would probably awake in a week, a month, or worst, maybe in a year. How could Jesse handle that? Jesse couldn't even take not seeing Beca for the whole spring break during last school year, how could he handle this one?

Jesse changed from his hospital gown, to his checkered blue polo shirt, dark pants, and a pair of black converse. He walked to the table beside his hospital bed, with the help of the crutches that the doctor gave him. He'll be using it for a week, the doctor informed him.

He took a last glance at his hospital room, not that he was going to miss it or anything; just to check if he forgot something. Knowing that he didn't, he went out of the door, and then went straight to Beca's hospital room.

He saw Dr. Mitchell sleeping in one of the chairs on the left side of the room. Jesse was told that Dr. Mitchell had been here for almost a week now; he hadn't been attending the class assigned for him. The university would probably understand.

This was the first time Jesse visited Beca, and he wasn't happy at what he saw. Beca had a bandage on her forehead, her left arm was bandaged, her right leg was in a cast, and she had some bruises.

As soon as he sat down on the chair next to Beca, tears started to fall from his eyes.

"**How could this happen to her? Why her? Why couldn't I just be the one who's suffering right now?!" **he cried out.

He held Beca's hand and kissed it.

"**Beca, please. Wake up, I need you, Beca. Please"** he said, hoping that Beca would hear him. He suddenly felt a pat on his back.

He took a glance at the person who was standing beside him; it was Beca's dad, Dr. Mitchell.

"**Um…I'm sorry Dr. Mitchell, I didn't mean to wake you up"** he told Beca's dad, wiping his tears.

"**It's OK, Jesse"** Beca's dad told him, then he pulled a chair, then placed it in front of Jesse then he sat down.

"**Jesse, I know it's hard seeing my daughter like this. But right now, all we can do is hope that Beca will wake up soon. The doctor said that it might help if we talk to her, that maybe she can hear us. "** Dr. Mitchell told him.

Jesse gave him a nod. Dr. Mitchell then stood up then gave Beca a kiss in the forehead, then left. Probably to go eat some breakfast.

Jesse did what Dr. Mitchell told him, he talked to Beca like she was awake. Talking to her about how he missed her, and how he hoped she would wake up already.

Minutes later, Jesse's parents came to accompany him back to Barden.

"**Gotta go, Beca, Hope you'll wake up soon. I love you"** Jesse said, then kissed Beca on the forehead. He started to walk towards the hospital room. He took a last glance at Beca then went outside to meet his parents.

"**Ready?"** His dad asked him. Jesse gave him a reluctant nod. His mom helped him get inside the car. As soon as he was inside, he placed one of his ear buds into his left ear.

He listened to one of Beca's remixes; he got it from Luke; the station manager of the station he and Beca were working in.

It was the one which Luke played on the radio last school year.

Jesse always knew which is and which isn't Beca's remix; everything fits together, the beats, the songs, just everything. IT was perfect.

Jesse listened to it, then leaned on the car window, then closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

_**An hour and a half later…**_

**-JESSE-**

Jesse woke up to someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes, to see his dad staring at him.

"**What?"** he asked.

"**We're here"** his dad told him. Jesse nodded.

As he looked outside, he saw his Co-Trebles waving at him, he waved back.

"**We're happy you're back dude"** Uni said.

Jesse gave them a nod. He didn't know what to be, is he supposed to be happy? Or is he supposed to be sad that he's away from Beca? What he's supposed to be right now, he's got no idea.

_**AN: there's a lot of drama on this one and the first chapter, huh? I know. Btw, I want to thank my first reviewer, you know who you are. Thanks for the review and for reading my story. **___


	3. A NEW GIRL? OR IS SHE?

**AN: Just a little note you guys, Since, I don't know what the other Trebles names are, and all I know are, Unicycle, Kolio, Bumper, Benji and Jesse, I used the real name of the other Trebles. And now back to the story.**

**CHAPTER 3 - A NEW GIRL? OR IS SHE? -**

Boredom was what filled Jesse as soon as their class on Physics, which is thought by their Physics professor, Mr. Clinch, started.

Mr. Clinch talks slow enough that Jesse could already guess the word he's about to say, even though he's not even finished saying it. Usually, he just looks at Beca, who seats right next to him and then they'd pass notes to each other. He'd say something that's really weird, and then Beca would call him something like 'dork'. But right now, it couldn't happen. He just wished there'd be a way to wake Beca up.

Like maybe, he could just put a laptop in front of Beca, then she'd start mixing up some songs, then she'd be alright. But Jesse knows that that's impossible to happen.

Jesse started scribbling on the paper that was in front of him. Before he knew it, he was scribbling the word 'Jeca', on his paper. It was the name he made up for him and Beca. Beca thinks it the cheesiest thing she's ever heard, but Jesse thinks it's one of the most beautiful things he's ever known, well next to Beca, that is.

"**Yo, dude. Its dismissal already"** he heard someone told him. He turned around to see Donald with the rest of the Trebles.

Jesse nodded.

"**You've got to visit her dude"** Uni said, while pointing to his scribbles in his paper.

"**I really want to Benji, but I can't"** Jesse replied.

"**What'd you mean? Our professors would probably let you be out of school for a while. I mean, everyone knows you and Beca are in a relationship. So they'd probably let you"** Benji told him.

"**Hope so"** was what only Jesse replied. He put his things back into his back pack. Kolio handed him his crutches then he stood up from his chair, then they left.

The Trebles told him that they would want to accompany him in asking their professors if they could allow him to be out of school for a week, and just stay with Beca in the hospital. Jesse agreed to their proposal.

They all went to their seven professors. All six of their professors told them that it was alright, and that Jesse just have to copy the notes he'd missed from the classes he was absent to. All the Trebles agreed and that they would just let Jesse copy from them.

They didn't need to ask Dr. Mitchell, who was one of their professors. They all know he'd been staying in the hospital, watching Beca.

Since Beca isn't that close with her stepmom, Sheila, Dr. Mitchell probably decided to not let her come, and that it would be better that way.

As soon as they were done asking all their professors, Jesse spoke up:

"**Thanks dudes, I couldn't have done it without you guys"**

"**C'mon dude, what are friends for?"** Gregory told him, while patting his back.

Jesse smiled. He didn't know the Trebles could be the coolest friends he'd ever have. Before, he thought they would be those jerks who would just kick you around, but he guessed he thought wrong. And now, because of them, he could go visit Beca tomorrow.

"**Uh…dude, just remember, the auditions and the initiation would be later"** Steven told him.

"**Wait, last year, it was held after two months. Did they move it or something?"** Jesse asked them.

"**Yeah, they've decided to move it earlier. So, each A cappella groups could start rehearsing earlier"** Donald explained.

Jesse nodded.

"**So, see you later, dude?"** Brian asked him.

"**Oh, yeah. See you later"** Jesse told them. Then, the Trebles left. He and Benji were the only ones left.

"**C'mon Jesse. You'll probably need to rest for a while, the nurse told me not to let you get over exhausted. C'mon, let's go back to the dorm"** Benji told him. Then Benji started walking ahead.

Jesse was so glad that he could visit Beca tomorrow in the hospital that he didn't pay much attention to where he was walking. When suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"**I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking **"Jesse apologized to the girl he bumped into, as he regained his posture.

"**It's OK"** the girl replied.

As soon as she was standing up, Jesse noticed that she was looking intently at him. Like he was an alien that fell from a spacecraft or something. Or like he was a lunatic that got out from a mental hospital.

"**Are you OK?"** Jesse asked.

"**Jesse!"** The girl shouted, and then she gave Jesse a bear hug. Like she was someone he knew, that he haven't met for a lot of years.

"**Um… do I know you?"** Jesse asked, as soon as he got out of the girl's hug.

"**Um…you don't remember me?"** the girl asked.

"**No, sorry"** Jesse said.

Then the girl ran crying.

"**That was weird"** Jesse said to himself, as he looked to where the girl ran. Jesse shook his head. He's got a lot of things on his mind already; he doesn't need someone to add to the list of things he need to think of.

Jesse decided to go back to his and Benji's dorm, Benji might be probably wondering why he wasn't with him.

He turned the doorknob, and went inside. He was instantly asked by Benji.

"**What took you so long?"** Benji asked who was sitting down on his bed.

Jesse sat down on his own bed, and then replied:

"**Well, I bumped into someone"** Jesse replied, as soon as he was settled down on his bed.

"**Who?"** Benji asked.

"**I don't know. But she appears to know me, but I'm pretty sure I don't know her"** Jesse said.

"**But, you already said it, you're not quite sure about not knowing her, maybe you do know her, Jess"** Benji said. Then Benji closed his eyes, and then probably drifted to sleep. Jesse couldn't blame him; most of their classes were boring.

Jesse thought about it, about what Benji said; about him probably knowing the girl he bumped into. But he knows he hadn't met the girl, she had brown eyes, and blonde hair, nothing different about her that would probably make him remember her easily.

"**Just forget it, Jesse. Just forget it"** Jesse muttered to himself. Then he plopped down on his bed.

It was hard to forget how he and the girl met outside his and Benji's dorm, coz' it was that weird; coz' the girl cried because of him not knowing her. That's just INSANE. Jesse shook his head then tried to forget about it.

Jesse closed his eyes, and then before he knew it, he drifted to sleep, with only one question in his mind:

_WHO WAS THAT GIRL?_


	4. THE AUDITIONS

**AN: I'm not sure about the guy's name that is always with Justin in the auditions. **** So well, I think his name is Timothy , so I called him Timothy. **

**CHAPTER 4 - THE AUDITIONS -**

Jesse woke up to a flashlight shining on his face. Yes, a flashlight shining on his face. Benji's probably the one who positioned it that way, just to wake him up. And he was glad Benji did, coz' if he didn't he probably wouldn't have woken up and have enough time to visit Beca in the hospital.

He stood up from his bed, or course with the help of his crutches. He seriously can't wait til' the time he has to use the crutches ends. As he got dressed, he thought of Beca teasing him, like 'cheese ball', 'dork', and weirdo.

He swears, he'd do anything to hear Beca tease him again. He just hoped Beca wakes up already, he just can't take this anymore, not seeing Beca in the school grounds, mixing some songs. Or even in the station playing some music, or stacking CD's.

Luke too, told him that it was kind of different not having Beca in the station.

Jesse sat down on his bedside then put on his converse, it was actually his favorite. He then took his crutches, and then he took his phone, wallet, and everything he might need for later. As soon as he was done preparing, he took a last glance, the way he usually does, to make sure that he hadn't left anything that he might need.

Jesse was walking in the corridors, when he heard someone call him. He just hoped that it wasn't the girl he'd met hours ago.

"**Jesse!"** someone called him.

He turned around hoping it wasn't the girl that told him that she knew him, and to his surprise it was Benji.

'Thank God' he whispered to himself.

"**Hey, what's up?"** he asked Benji, as he panted.

"**Um…I was just about to wake you up, coz' I thought you hadn't yet**" Benji said between pants.

"**Why were you running, anyway?"** Jesse asked, smiling.

"**Ah…um…coz' I didn't want you to be late in visiting Beca in the hospital"** Benji said, who finally caught his breath.

"**Well, thanks for the effort, dude"** Jesse said, then he patted Benji in the shoulder.

"**No prob, well, I guess you gotta go now, huh?"** Benji asked.

Jesse nodded. Then Benji spoke up:

"**Well, see you later, Jesse"** Benji said, and then he started running again, to the direction opposite to Jesse.

_**35 minutes later…**_

**-JESSE-**

Jesse was walking down the corridors of the hospital, he was anxious to see Beca. He didn't exactly know what he was feeling, either that he's supposed to be happy that he'd already get to see Beca again, or that he's supposed to be sad because Beca's still unconscious.

As soon as he was in Beca's hospital room, he saw Beca's dad sleeping on the right side of the room. He's probably awake all night, hoping that Beca would wake up already.

Jesse walked near to where Beca was, sadly, still unconscious. He sat down on the chair next to Beca's bed. Then he held her hand.

"**Hey, Beca; the auditions' are happening later, just to let you know"** Jesse said, like he was talking to a conscious Beca.

He knows he looks like an idiot, talking to someone who's unconscious. But the doctor said that talking to her might help.

"**It would be totally awesome if you could come, then we'd talk in the initiation night just like last year, in our first initiation night. It would be twice the fun if you'll be there with me, Bec"** he said. Then kissed Beca's hand.

Jesse spent his time talking to Beca like she was conscious. He just hoped that while he's talking is that he'd hear Beca tease him. And then she'd open her eyes.

But sadly, it didn't happen.

Hours later, he got a text from Donald saying that the auditions are about to start. Jesse was too busy talking to Beca that he forgot about the auditions. But he just wished he could have more time to stay with Beca right now. Or that he could go to the auditions with Beca.

"**Well, see you tomorrow, Beca"** Jesse said. Then he kissed Beca's forehead, then said goodbye to Dr. Mitchell who was already awake.

He got out of Beca's hospital room. Then as soon as he got outside the hospital, then hired a cab. A short while later, he arrived at Barden. Where he saw his fellow Trebles waiting for him.

"**Are they there already?"** Jesse asked.

"**Yeah,"** was what Kolio replied.

"**How's the visit, Jesse?"** Benji asked him.

He shook his head, then spoke up:

"**It's alright, but it would've been better if Beca woke up already"** Jesse said. Then everyone went silent after that. Jesse knows everyone already wants Beca to wake up.

As soon as they arrived at the school auditorium, he saw everyone there already, a bunch of freshman whose, he supposes, wants to audition to be a member of an A cappella group in their school.

They all sat down in the seats behind the table in the front row, the Bellas on the opposite side of the Trebles.

Chloe and Aubrey were there too. They'd probably be the one to help them pick the right ones they needed in their group.

Timothy then came up, with Justin in front of the stage. Then said:

"**Another has come up again guys, and for the ones who would want to audition for the A cappella group 'Barden Bellas', I would want to inform you that only two, not three would be picked to be a member of their group. And that, sadly, the Bellas' leader, Beca is in the hospital"** Timothy said.

Murmurs then filled the room. It was pretty obvious that they were talking about Beca, or maybe some of them were talking about Jesse and Beca.

And then the audition started. The Bellas picked the song 'Where Have You Been' by Rihanna.

The second to the last who auditioned was a girl. It was the girl who told Jesse that she knew him. She then introduced herself as **'Hayley Patterson'**. Then it hit Jesse that it was his ex-girlfriend. And sadly, she was one of the newly picked members of the Bellas.

He then saw her come near him. She then hugged him like nothing bad happened between them about a year ago.

'A little help here, guys' he mouthed to his fellow Trebles, who were talking to the new member of their group, Kyle.

Donald then took action then put his hand between Jesse and Hayley.

"**Just to let you know, Jesse's off-limits. He's got a Beca already, so could you please BACK OFF"** Donald said.

The other Trebles nodded, except for Kyle who didn't know anything about it.

"**I know you're lying, you just want me to get off Jesse"** Hayley asked , raising an eyebrow at him.

The Trebles then, like they were programmed to do everything together, shook their head.

When the girl, didn't leave. Uni, then started to take action. He took the girl, by the arm. Then took her away from the Trebles.

"**Thanks, guys"** Jesse said.

"**No, prob"** Donald said. Then suddenly Jesse's phone started ringing. He then took it, then saw that it was Beca's dad, Dr. Mitchell.

He just hoped it wasn't bad news.

"**Hey, Dr. Mitchell"** Jesse said.

"**You've got to come here quickly, Jesse"** he heard Dr. Mitchell, say.

"**Why? Did something bad happen?"** Jesse asked worried.

"**I can't tell you right now, you just have to come here"** Dr. Mitchell said. Then he hanged up.

"**Guys', I've got to go to the hospital"** Jesse said.

"**We'll go with you dude"** Uni, who had returned already, said.

Jesse nodded. Then they waited as Donald called the Bellas, who was also talking to the other new member of the group, Casey.

Then with no hesitation, they came and then let Casey go to her dorm for a little while.

A short while later, they were all hiring a cab. They hired three cabs, coz' they would be stupid if they think they'd be able to fit in one cab.

Then minutes later, they arrived in front of the hospital. They all went straight to Beca's hospital room. As soon as they arrived, they saw Dr. Mitchell, crying. But it wasn't tears of sadness, Jesse knew it was tears of happiness, because he was smiling.

And then he heard the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his life.

"**Hey nerd"**


	5. KEEP AS A SECRET

**CHAPTER 5 - GOING BACK TO BARDEN -**

**-JESSE-**

"See ya' guys" Donald said, as he and Stacie, hand in hand, went out of Beca's hospital room. The Bellas, accompanied by the former Bellas; Chloe and Aubrey, too, went out of the room. Beca's dad, Dr. Mitchell, went to the hospital cafeteria to buy food for Jesse and Beca, which resulted to both him and Beca being left alone in the room.

The doctor informed them that Beca would be discharged from the hospital in a couple or three days. And, in those couple of days, the doctor would be checking-up on Beca so they'd be sure that Beca would be alright if they'd let her be discharged in a couple of days.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake, Beca. You've got no idea how I felt when you weren't awake yet" Jesse told Beca, as he sat down on the chair beside Beca's bed.

"I'm glad too, nerd. So, what'd I missed at Barden?" Beca replied, and then tried to sit down. Jesse, like any other boyfriends would do if he were in this position, helped Beca sit up.

"Thanks" Beca told Jesse, as soon as she was in a comfortable position.

"No prob. Let me see? What did you miss at Barden?" Jesse said, and then thought of something that he wanted to tell Beca.

"Well, how about the auditions? Fat Amy told me it took place already" Beca said.

"Yeah, um… we've got a new Treble. His name's Kyle Jackson, awesome kid. And the Bellas of course got a new member too, two new members, really. The first one's name is Sam…uh, what was her surname again? Oh, I get it, Sam Martin, and the other one…" Jesse started, but he knew he couldn't finish, maybe it would be better if Beca didn't know about his ex-girlfriend being in the same university as the both of them are. But he knows he have to tell her about Hayley too, soon. But right now, he's got no intentions to tell her.

"Who's the other one?" Beca asked. She's probably been waiting for Jesse to tell who the other one was, seconds ago, while Jesse was in the middle of his thoughts.

"Uh…the other one? I forgot her name. Why don't we talk about anything else? Like what do you feel right now?" Jesse asked. He knew that it was a lame excuse, and a pretty stupid question, well not a 'pretty' stupid question. It was a REALLY stupid question.

"What are you? A physicist or something?" Beca asked, as she laughed at Jesse. Oh how much Jesse has missed that smile, not seeing it for a week feels like a year to him. It might sound over-exaggerated, but it was how long it has been for Jesse.

"No, I just want to ask you, that's all." Jesse said.

"Well, I feel like hell to let you know, my forehead feels like someone burned it. And my left arm, and right leg feels like someone has hit it with a hammer" Beca complained. Jesse didn't expect that there'd be a time when Beca would tell him stuff like this, because he didn't really expect the both of them to get into a car crash.

"I feel you, Beca. I feel you" Jesse said, as he patted Beca slightly in the shoulder.

"When did you get discharged from this BORING hospital?" Beca told Jesse, with an emphasis on 'boring'.

"A couple or four days ago, I think. I don't really keep track of it" Jesse said.

Beca's only reply was a small nod. Jesse then thought that she's already sleepy, because he saw her trying to suppress a yawn. He then decided to look at his watch, and then saw that it was already getting late.

"You need to go to sleep already, Beca. The doctor doesn't recommend you sleeping late" Jesse said.

"I'm not sleepy, yet" Beca said, as Jesse saw her try to hide another yawn.

"C'mon Beca, you need some sleep. Don't worry, I won't leave, I'll stay for the night. I don't even have to go to school tomorrow since I've already asked all my teachers if I could be out of school until you're out of the hospital. So go on, Beca, you need to go to sleep" Jesse said.

"As you say so, Swanson" Beca said, and then Jesse watched as she turned to her side, and then closed her eyes.

Minutes later, Dr. Mitchell came in the room, carrying their food, and a couple of pillows.

"I guess her food will have to wait til' the morning to be eaten" Dr. Mitchell said, and then laughed. It's been long since he's heard Dr. Mitchell laugh. Jesse understood him, if he was probably in Dr. Mitchell's place, he would probably react the same.

Dr. Mitchell then handed the food he bought for Jesse to Jesse.

"Thanks" Jesse replied. He then started eating his food, while Dr. Mitchell fixed his own bed. Jesse then was given by a pillow from Dr. Mitchell.

After eating his dinner, Jesse drank from the water that of course, was given to him by Dr. Mitchell. He noticed that Dr. Mitchell was already sleeping.

He then went beside Beca's bed, and then gave Beca a kiss on the forehead. Then said, in a not so loud voice, "Goodnight, Beca"

He then saw Beca smile, which of course, as usual made him smile. He then went to the sofa; luckily the hospital has a couple of them placed in Beca's hospital room. He plopped down on the sofa.

'I can't wait for Beca to be let out of this room' Jesse thought to himself. He then closed his eyes then waited for sleep to overcome him.

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and reads guys. And also thanks for the hints from one of my readers, I bet you know who you are already, thanks. **


	6. COMING HOME

_**Hey, guys. I know the previous chapter that I posted is pretty lame. I just haven't had enough idea for the last chapter to make it a nice one. But I hope you guys will still read my story. **___

**AN UNEXPECTED YEAR - CHAPTER 7 - BACK TO BARDEN**

_**A couple of days later…**_

Jesse woke up through his alarm clock beeping. He tried to go back to sleep again, but he knew he'd be woken up again later if he even tried to sleep. So, he sat down on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sadly, rubbing his eyes didn't do much help since he stayed up late, along with the Trebles and Bellas, preparing the surprise the party they've made for Beca.

He then went straight to the bathroom in his dorm, and then splashed a handful amount of water; which helped lessened the amount of sleep in his eyes. He bathed before changing to a dark blue polo shirt, pants, and a pair of sneakers.

A short while later, he was outside the university, waiting for a cab that he could hire; it took a couple of seconds for him to get to hire a cab. This was the day that Beca would be discharged from the hospital, which he knew made him and Beca happy. Seconds later, they were on their way to the hospital.

The hour felt like minutes, even though it's been almost an hour since he hired the cab. He's been listening through his iPod ever since the cab started to depart.

After a while, he's standing in the hospital lobby, where nurses, doctors, and some patients in wheelchairs, were going around. Jesse didn't need to go to the information desk, since he already knows where Beca's room is.

As he walked, he noticed some people who stopped by as soon as they saw him, then they started talking about the Treble Makers, he didn't know that those organized nerd singing were that popular.

Boy, he never even thought that it would be something some people would be enjoying. He thought there would be only a ten or twelve person who'd be watching those competitions.

He gave a smile to some people who told him "Hi", who, smiled back at him. He arrived in front of Beca's hospital room, and still, some people are greeting him "Hi", and even, talking about the Treble Makers.

"What was that all about, nerd?" He heard Beca ask him, who was sitting in her hospital bed, dressed in the same thing that she wore in the time they first met at the station.

"Nothing, just some people talking about the Treble Makers, I never thought those organized nerd singing was a hit" Jesse said, as he sat down on the chair beside Beca's bed.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that nerd" Beca told him.

Jesse looked around to see that Dr. Mitchell wasn't present in the room.

"Where's your dad?" Jesse asked.

"At the university, preparing the dorm; since Kimmy Jin transferred to another dorm with one of her friends, I'd be alone in the dorm" Beca said.

Jesse nodded.

"You ready to go?" Jesse asked Beca as he stood up from the chair, then took Beca's baggage.

"Yeah, can't wait" Beca replied. Jesse then helped Beca get down from the bed, and then he made her sit down on the wheelchair, considering that she couldn't use crutches because of her, also, having a bandage on her left arm.

"Well, this sucks. Do I really have to be taken care of like this? I'm not a baby, you know" Beca whined.

"Yeah, but you're my baby" Jesse said, smiling at Beca.

"Shut up, nerd" Beca told him, which brought a smile to his face.

He pushed the wheelchair, with Beca's backpack slung unto his right shoulder.

"Thank God, I'm out of that hospital already" Beca said, as soon as they were in front of the hospital already.

He thought of replying: 'You do know you'll have to return to the hospital for check-ups, right?', but he decided that he didn't want to ruin the moment for Beca. He kind of loved playfully annoying Beca, and probably vice-versa. Maybe, that's just how they loved each other, through annoying each other.

As soon as they hired a cab for the both of them already, like the gentleman he is, he helped Beca get in the car, which wasn't hard, due to Beca being small. Beca might not be as tall as those other guys' girlfriends, but maybe, that's what makes him love her more, because she's unique.

"Juice pouch for you, my lady" Jesse said, as he handed a juice pouch to Beca, which he took out from his backpack.

"You never do forget to bring these things, huh?" Beca told him, as he watched her sip from the juice pouch.

"Never, it reminds me of you" Jesse told Beca, as he, too, sipped from his own juice pouch.

"Do I look like a person who has a big body, and a thin, long head?" Beca asked him, seriously.

"No, no. I mean, it reminds me of you because you like drinking these things" Jesse asked, nervously. He gets nervous when Beca gets serious at him.

He then heard Beca laugh.

"What?" He asked Beca.

"You should have seen the look on your face, nerd. I'm just kidding with you, I get it nerd. You didn't have to explain" Beca told him, as she laughed. Jesse treasured these kinds of moments; it wasn't always that he gets to see Beca smile.

After seconds of laughing, the cab was filled with silence. Jesse then noticed that they were already outside Barden, when the car stopped in front of the university, the car's sudden stop, caused for Beca's left arm to hit the cab's left side door.

"Ouch" Jesse heard Beca say.

"I'm really sorry, miss. I'm really sorry" The driver apologized.

"It's OK, it's OK" Beca told the driver.

Jesse then agreed with a nod. He then paid the driver as soon as they were both out of the cab in front of Barden.

Seeing the pained reaction on Beca's face, he knew the pain which resulted from her arm being hit in the cab's side door, was still there. He started pushing Beca's wheelchair towards the Trebles House, where the Bellas, the Trebles, along with Aubrey and Chloe will be there, waiting. He thought that maybe it would help for Beca to forget about the pain she's feeling right now.

As soon as they arrived in front of the Trebles house, Beca asked him:

"Aren't we supposed to be in my dorm now? My dad would probably be waiting there." Beca told him.

"I'd get you there, but for now, I wanna show you something for a while" Jesse said, as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" The two of them heard, as soon as they got in. Of course, Jesse wasn't surprised considering that he knew about the party already, and also, because he was one of the planners of this party.

Seeing the reaction from Beca's face, he knew she was happy.

"Hey Shaw Shank!" Fat Amy told Beca. Fat Amy then mouthed to me if she could borrow Beca for a minute, which I gladly replied to with yes.

"I got you a drink, dude" Donald told him, as he gave Jesse a cup. It was filled by the contents of a lot of juice pouches, which they did just for Beca. Jesse was the one behind the juice pouch thing. And he was happy he thought of it, because he saw Beca mouth to him 'Thanks'. He then mouthed back 'You're welcome'.

Jesse knew Beca wasn't the only one enjoying this party, he too was enjoying it, and by the looks of the Bellas, and the Trebles, he knew they were enjoying too.

"I guess this party we made didn't just make Beca happy, it made all of us happy too" Donald said, who was standing next to Jesse.

Jesse nodded, but then decided to change his reply when he saw that Hayley was looking intently at Beca.

"Well, dude. I guess not everyone's happy at this party" Jesse told Donald, and then pointed at Donald to let him see the reaction on Hayley's face.

"Guess not" Donald said. Then sipped again on his cup.

Jesse looked away from Hayley; he didn't really care what was going on in Hayley's mind. The only thing he cared about right now was Beca.

**-HAYLEY-**

'So, you exchanged me for this girl, huh. You made a huge mistake, Jess. A huge mistake. And I'll be sure to make both of your lives miserable' Hayley thought.

_That was a short POV, huh? And I'm sorry for not updating ASAP. I'll try soon, guys. Haven't had any ideas what to do next in the story. __ . And I know the last chapter went out pretty lame, but I hope you guys would still support my story._


	7. UNKNOWN NUMBER

**CHAPTER 8**

**-JESSE-**

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Becs?" Jesse said, as soon as he knew that Beca was finally in a comfortable position.

"Yeah, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow, weirdo" Beca told him, and then sent him a smile. The smile he was sure he wouldn't get tired of.

"Are you sure? Or, should I just sleep here?" Jesse asked, as he pointed to the space between Beca's, and for now, Beca's dad's bed. He knew he didn't want to leave right now; he wanted to just stay and take care of Beca.

"I'm sure nerd. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, nerd" Beca told him, as he watched her get into a sleeping position. As soon as he was sure that Beca was finally comfortable, he kissed her in the forehead, and then told her goodnight. He walked slowly, making sure that he wasn't making any loud noises. He didn't want to disturb both Beca and Dr. Mitchell who were sleeping in Beca's dorm.

He then closed the door slowly; luckily, it didn't produce any creaking sound. He looked at his watch, a gift from his parents, other than the car, which his father sent to his uncle so that he could repair it. His uncle being a mechanic sure helped a lot. It was already 9 in the evening, and sleep hadn't overcome him yet.

He felt his phone vibrate, inside his left pocket. He opened it, and saw that someone had sent him a message, and it wasn't even someone he knew. It said:

_Hey, Jesse, do you know who I am?_

'Weird' was the first word he ever thought of after reading the message. Who would even send you a message then ask you if you knew the sender! He decided to not reply, he wasn't that stupid to reply to a stranger. Seconds later, still, he was walking; he heard his phone ring which was on his left pocket.

He suddenly took it, hoping that no one has been woken up by the ringing produced by his phone. He saw that it still was an unknown number. 'What is it with my phone and unknown numbers?' he thought. 'Probably the one who sent me the text' he thought.

Just to make sure, he compared the number with the one who sent him the message, but it was different. Seconds later, the phone rang again, with the same number that called him seconds ago. He decided to answer it, wanting to know who the caller was.

**PHONE CALL:**

_JESSE: Who's this?_

_UC (UNKNOWN CALLER): It's Jack. Don't you remember me?_

_JESSE: I'm sure I don't have any idea who you are, so please stop calling me! _

_UC: Wow, I didn't know you had that kind of temper in you. Just remember one thing, I'll be watching you._

Jesse angrily ended the call, and then closed his phone. He was sure he didn't know any guy, named Jack. Before he knew it, he was in front of his and Benji's dorm. He slowly opened the door, hoping to not wake Benji up. Luckily it didn't wake Benji up.

He suddenly, positioned himself into a sleeping position. He urged himself to go to sleep, and before he knew it, sleep overcame him.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**-JESSE-**

Jesse opened Beca's dorm door slowly, hoping that she wouldn't hear him come in. Not that she was awake or anything, he wanted to surprise Beca, you know walk slowly, and then surprise her.

He opened the door silently. 'OBJECTIVE #1 COMPLETE' he thought to himself, as soon as he was finally inside Beca's dorm. He was just about to surprise Beca, when he heard Beca say:

"I know you're behind me, nerd"

"Well, I guess you got me. How do you do that? It's like you've eyes behind your head" Jesse said, as he sat down on Beca's bed.

"I don't know, I guess my senses are just that strong" Beca replied.

"So, you're finally allowed to use that?" Jesse asked, as soon as he saw that Beca was already using her laptop, and of course, creating another mix.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I finally can. Good thing, I still have my right arm, huh? But it would probably be better if I could use my left hand, but this could do" Beca told him, but was still looking at the laptop in front of her.

He was happy he could finally go back to watching Beca make new remixes. He loved her, more than his love for scoring movies. Jesse knew that Beca's new mix would totally be awesome, he have heard some of it before, and the combinations, the beats, and everything about the remix was perfect.

He looked around to see Dr. Mitchell's bed fixed. He knew where he was because he saw him in the cafeteria minutes ago, and he was back to his usual self. Jesse knew Dr. Mitchell loved his daughter, Beca, so much.

"So, how was your day?" He heard Beca ask.

"It was fine, but I'm sure it would've been better if you were with me" Jesse said.

"You are such a cheese ball, Jess" Beca told him, and then playfully punched him in the arm with her right hand.

"I know, and you know you love me because of it" Jesse told her.

"Shut up" Beca told him playfully.

Jesse opened his phone, to see that a new message has been sent to him, and once again by an unknown number, and he was sure it was the same number that called him last night. He even looked around him, trying to find if that Jack guy is just lurking around him in the cafeteria. And he didn't even see anyone, He opened it, and it said:

_I'M WATCHING YOU._

'Who is this guy, anyway?' Jesse thought to himself. He deleted the message, just like what he did to the other message that was sent to him last night. He stopped thinking about who the guy was, and then returned to watching Beca create some new mix.

**AN: Thanks, for still reading my story, guys. And thanks for the awesome reviews that I've been receiving from you guys. **


	8. HAYLEY'S MOVE

CHAPTER 9

-JESSE-

Jesse had been getting messages from the anonymous number for several days, telling him the same thing again and again: 'I'm watching you'. It was creepy the first time Jesse got a text like that one, but right now, he didn't even feel any creepiness, not a bit. He's kind of getting used to it. And sometimes, when he gets those texts, he reads it in a cartoony kind of voice.

Jesse has been busy for the past several days, but of course he never forgets to have any time for Beca. The rehearsals for the A Cappella competitions have begun at the University, and the Treble Makers and the Bellas are both busy. Even Beca has been attending the Bellas rehearsals, which is an idea Jesse never agreed too. He doesn't want Beca to get too exhausted.

But of course, Beca couldn't practice the choreographies for a while. The Treble Makers along with the Bellas decided that maybe they could both rehearse in a same place so that Jesse could watch over Beca. But Beca disagreed to the plan, and that she didn't want to look that puny. They all agreed with Beca, Jesse didn't agree at first, but then decided that maybe he should agree with them, considering that he hated it when Beca gets angry with him.

So right now, he was seated in front of the Bellas who were busy practicing, with the help of their former leaders, Chloe and Aubrey, and with the help of their present leader, Beca.

"Beca!" he heard the Bellas shout.

Jesse suddenly ran towards the commotion.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, worried about Beca who was unconscious. He then put Beca's head on his lap; as he listened to the Bellas explain to him about what happened.

They told him that Hayley accidentally hit Beca, which resulted to Beca slipping then hitting her head on the floor. He then saw Hayley smirking, 'is she enjoying this?!' he thought to himself.

He wanted to shout at Hayley right now, or even if she was a guy, he would have had punched her hard already, hard enough that she couldn't be recognized.

"Let's just hope Beca will be alright. C'mon let's get her to her dorm" Jesse said. He then carried Beca, with the Bellas following behind. Students made way for them as soon as they saw Jesse along with the Bellas.

As soon as they arrived at Beca's dorm, Jesse laid Beca down on her bed. Chloe volunteered to call the school nurse, which they all gladly agreed to. Fat Amy volunteered to call Dr. Mitchell.

"I'll be right back" Jesse told the others. Jesse stood up and went outside Beca's dorm, where he saw Hayley. He pulled her to a place where he knew that they were out of people's reach.

As soon as they got to an empty place, Hayley spoke up.

"Is she alright?" Hayley asked, probably pretending to care about Beca.

"Don't play dumb with me Hayley! You think this is funny?!" Jesse shouted, bursting with anger.

"You think I intended for that to happen?" Hayley asked.

"Oh, c'mon Hayley! I knew you meant for that to happen!" Jesse shouted.

They both stood in silence. Jesse knew he couldn't get the truth out of Hayley in this kind of way. He decided to just leave Hayley alone and return to where the Bellas are. When he heard Hayley talk:

"That's just the beginning of it, Swanson"

Jesse took a last glance at Hayley before walking out, and returning to where the Bellas are.

"What happened?" He heard Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad asks, as soon as he was in front of Beca's dorm.

"It was an accident" Fat Amy said, as soon as Jesse got inside the dorm. Jesse wanted to tell the truth, that Hayley meant for that to happen, but maybe it would be better if he didn't tell them. Because he didn't know what Hayley could do if he spread the news about what Hayley did.

"Yeah, so how is Beca?" Jesse butted in.

"The nurse said she'll be alright, she had a bit of a concussion" Aubrey said.

Jesse just stared at Beca, he didn't know what to say, for short; he was speechless. He held Beca's hand. Beca was still unconscious, though, which he was totally sad about.

The Bellas said goodbye, then they all together went out of the room. Dr. Mitchell too, bid goodbye then too, went out of the dorm. Jesse closed the door, and then again, sat down right next to Beca.

One thing he sure knew he learned from now on: He had to protect Beca, and he had to get Hayley away from Beca.

Kind of short, huh? Well, that's it for now. Thanks for everyone who still kept supporting my story. And thanks for reviewing, following, etc. :D


	9. MISSION: GET HAYLEY AWAY FROM BECA

**CHAPTER 10 - MISSION: GET HAYLEY AWAY FROM BECA**

**-JESSE-**

Jesse hoped their plan will work. He'd given each Treble Maker, including him, a job: A job to get Hayley away from Beca whenever she comes near her.

"Do you think it will work?" Jesse asked the Trebles who were gathered around him, in front of Beca's dorm. A lot of people might think that this just WAY over exaggerated. You know, the thought of someone, specifically someone's boyfriend, keeping a person away from his girlfriend just to protect her. But it was all what Jesse could do to protect Beca.

"It will work, dude. I'm 101 % sure it will" Donald assured him. He just hoped he was right.

"1" Benji said, and then he placed his right hand in the middle of the crowd they've created.

"2" Uni followed, and then placed his hand over Benji's. The other's followed placing their palms over Benji's. Jesse knew they were all waiting for him.

"3" He said, and then too, placed his hand over Kyle's which was placed on the top. Then they all said in unison.

"SWAG"

"Let the mission begin" Donald said. Then the other Trebles ran to their places. Of course, Jesse's place to guard was of course inside Beca's dorm. Donald and Uni are assigned in front of Beca's dorm. Jesse thought that both Uni and Donald were the biggest of the group, so Jesse placed them outside the dorm.

Jesse peeked through the window of Beca's dorm. It was a good thing to that Kimmy Jin moved into another dorm with one of her friends, because if she hadn't Jesse would've probably been receiving the 'Kimmy-Jin-Stare' right now.

"What are you looking at?" Jesse heard Beca ask; probably noticing that he was peeking at the window.

"Nothing" Jesse said, then closed the curtains then sat down on the chair beside Beca's bed. Beca was sitting down on her bed when Jesse came in.

"You really should sleep Bec. The school nurse said so" Jesse said, as he held Beca's hand.

"C'mon Jess, I've told you, I hate being took care of like this. I don't want to feel useless" Beca told him.

"Alright, you said so. But are you sure you'd have enough rest already?" Jesse asked. He decided to not urge Beca to go back to sleep, he didn't want to have another fight with Beca just like last year.

"I'm sure nerd. What's with the 'mission' anyway?" Beca asked him.

"What mission?" He asked.

"The one I heard just a while ago, you guys were talking about it" Beca told him.

"Oh, that one, well, it's actually for… ah…for" Jesse told him. He couldn't seem to tell Beca about the mission, because he thinks that Beca might get angry at him because of it.

"C'mon Jesse, if it's about Hayley, I'm pretty sure, she didn't mean what happened yesterday" Beca told him.

Oh, men. Jesse never would've thought that Beca would know it. Not that he thinks she's dumb, it's just because he never thought she would.

"You just said it Bec, we're not sure" Jesse said.

"Alright, but Jess, please stop this mission" Beca pleaded. Jesse really couldn't resist Beca, but he knew he had to continue it. For Beca's sake.

"Alright, will stop it" Jesse said. He knew deep inside that it wasn't a complete lie.

As soon as Beca started, and was focused on remixing already. Jesse heard someone talk from outside the door. He peeked through the small circle covered with a glass on the door. He saw both Donald and Uni trying to stop Hayley who were trying to get inside.

He put his hear beside the door, and listened to the whole conversation.

"I just have to talk to Jesse" Hayley said.

"For the last time, Hayley. Jesse's not here" He heard Uni said.

Why she was looking for Jesse, Jesse had no idea. He continued to listen.

"JESSE!" He heard Hayley shout. Seconds later, someone started banging on the door, and suddenly Jesse knew who it was. None other than, Hayley.

Jesse remained silent, trying to not let Hayley know he was inside. He looked at Beca who had a confused look in her face.

'What's happening?' Beca mouthed to Jesse.

'It's Hayley' Jesse mouthed back.

And then motioned for her to keep quiet, by putting his finger over his mouth. Beca replied with a quick nod.

Seconds later, Hayley left the scene. Just to be sure, Jesse peeked through the hole. When he knew that the coast was clear, he slowly opened the door, careful not to let Beca hear.

"Thank god, she's gone" Uni said, as he sat down on the tiled floor.

"Yeah, same here" Donald said.

"Good job, guys" Jesse said, and then gave the two guys a high-five.

They all went silent after talking about how successful the first phase in their mission went. Jesse went inside with Beca still focused on her laptop. Thank god, she still was.

Jesse knew he has been keeping a lot of secret from Beca these days, and he knew he needs to keep the secrets away from Beca. He knew it was for her own good.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**HELP GUYS! **I don't have any idea, on what to put next on the next chapter. So I need help guys! Please send it up on the reviews in this story, or just message me. Thanks! It would help, a lot.


End file.
